Pops' Mother
(Episode begins with Pops' showing Mordecai and Rigby his scrapbook) Mordecai: Wow. You're older than I thought Pops. Rigby: 1906?! Wait, are lollipops immortal? Pops: No. But we do have an unusual life span. (Pops turns the page and a picture of Mr. Maellard and Mrs. Maellard are shown) Rigby: Pops, is that your mom? Pops: Yes. I haven't seen her in years. I miss her. Mordecai: Pops, sorry to ask but, how come you haven't seen her in years? Pops: Well, it's a long story but I'll start at the beginning. Decades ago, (Flashback to Mr. and Mrs. Maellard in the wagon) my mother and father got married in front of our new house. Then soon after, I was born. After that, my family was so caring and every night they would rock me to sleep. But as I grew older, they were beginning to see differences in each other and would argue all the time. (6 year old Pops was seen crying and shadows of his parents fighting are seen in the hallway) I could barely sleep when they fought since I was so young, I didn't understand. Then when I was 6, she just......left. (Mrs. Maellard is seen walking out the door and onto a wagon with a suitcase; Mr. Maellard walks into the house and Pops is standing on the porch watching her go into the distance; he slowly walks inside; Flashback ends) Papa will never tell me why she had left and I wish not to bring her up. But my one wish is.....if I could see her again. But that will never happen. Mordecai: Sure it will Pops. With a little effort, we can find her. Rigby: Yeah. We can help you find your mom. Pops: (Sighs) Thank you Mordecai and Rigby for trying to cheer me up but I need time alone now. Mordecai: But Pops- (Pops closes the scrapbook and walks upstairs) Rigby: Poor Pops. Mordecai: Dude, we have to find his mom. Rigby: Why? I only said that stuff to cheer him up! I don't wanna find her. Mordecai: Do you want a depressed Pops? Rigby: No. Mordecai: Alright then. (Scene goes to Pops sitting on his bed; Becca comes in) Becca: Pops, are you okay? I couldn't help but notice that you seem depressed. Pops: No, no. I'm fine. Becca: You sure? Pops: No.....I was just showing Mordecai and Rigby a scrapbook I made of my family and they asked about my mother who left me and Papa. I miss her. Becca: 'Aw Pops..... (''Sits down next to Pops and rubs his back) It's okay Pops. We all have had some loses. I completly understand. Maybe she'll come one of these days and see how much you've grown. You never know. '''Pops: True. Thanks Becca. You're a true friend. Becca: I know. (They hug) Pops: Maybe a nap will help. Becca: Alright. Bye. (Pops lays down and falls asleep; Becca walks out the room; Scene goes to Mordecai and Rigby in the computer room) Mordecai: Alright, let's see. What's his mom's name? Rigby: Um....No idea. Mordecai: (Looks in scrapbook) Her name's Lolli. Rigby: Lolli? Gee, they're great with names. Mordecai: Rigby, be nice. Now, let's see if any Lolli Maellard's are in The City. (Mordecai types Lolli Maellard in a searchbar, a picture comes up of a tall, old pink lollipop woman with gray hair and a 1800's outfit) Mordecai: This has to be her. It says she lives in the "Maellard Manor", an hour away from here. Rigby: Sweet. So we can go there, hit her in the head with a frying pan, stuff her in the trunk, and once she becomes conscious, we can take her to see Pops and he can be happy. (Mordecai slaps Rigby in the back of the head) Mordecai: We aren't kidnapping her. Let's just go see her and see if she wants to come here. Rigby: Aw...I wanna hit someone with a frying pan. Mordecai: Ugh. (Scene goes to Mordecai and Rigby driving The Cart towards two huge gates with lollipops on each door; Mordecai presses a button on a speaker; a female voice is heard) '' '''Female Voice': Hello? Who's this? Mordecai: Mordecai and Rigby. Female Voice: Do you have an appointment? Mordecai: No but- Female Voice: Sorry but you may only come in when you have an appointment. Rigby: But we want you to see Pops! Female Voice: Pops? Rigby: Yeah Pops. You know, your son you haven't seen in almost 100 years. We work with him. (The gates open and they drive inside; the mansion has a garden in front of it that has cut bushes that say "Maellard Manor"; a fountain of a angel spitting water; flowers everywhere; Mordecai and Rigby walk to the door and knock; a lollipop woman comes out) Mordecai: Are you Miss Maellard? Lollipop Woman: Yes I am. And you two know Pops? Mordecai: Yeah. We work with him at the City Park. Rigby: How come you left Pops and Mr. Maellard? Miss Maellard: (Sighs) Please, come in. (They walk into a huge living room with golden walls; a big flat screen TV is on the wall and there is a poodle sitting on the couch) Miss Maellard: Fluffy, come here girl. (Fluffy runs to Miss Maellard and jumps into her arms; Fluffy licks her face and Miss Maellard laughs) Miss Maellard: Fluffy, say hello to our guests. (Fluffy licks Mordecai and Rigby's faces) Rigby: EW! Dog slob! (Fluffy growls; Miss Maellard taps her nose gently) Miss Maellard: 'No Fluffy, do not growl at guests. (''To Rigby) You apologize to Fluffy, now. '''Rigby: It's just a dog! Mordecai: Dude, just apologize. Rigby: Sorry Fluffy. Miss Maellard: That's better. Anywho, you may seat yourselves on the couch. (Mordecai and Rigby sit on a velvet couch) Miss Maellard: So, tell me. How is Pops? Mordecai: Well, hes been kinda depressed lately since he was showing us a scrapbook and you were in it. Rigby: And we asked about you then he told us a little story then he went to his room. Miss Maellard: Oh dear. Rigby: But why did you leave Mr. Maellard and Pops? Miss Maellard: It's kinda of a long story. Rigby: We can stay for a while. Miss Maellard: Alright. It began when Pops was born. (Flashback of Pops as a newborn in Miss Maellard's arms) Past Mr. Maellard: He's so precious. He has your nose. Past Miss Maellard: And your eyes. What shall we name him? Past Mr. Maellard: Pops. Past Miss Maellard: I love it. Miss Maellard: It went downhill from there. (Scene goes to a 6 year old Pops in his bed whimpering as Mr and Miss Maellard fight in the background) Past Miss Maellard: Robert, how come you spend more time counting money than spending time with your only child?! Past Mr. Maellard: Lolli, I have a business to run! I can't waste time playing when I need to pay taxes and run my business! Past Miss Maellard: I can't believe you. You love money more than Pops! Past Mr. Maellard: No I don't! I love them equally! Past Miss Maellard: Can't believe I married such a greedy man! WE'RE THROUGH! (Pops gets out of his bed and runs into the hallway and grabs Miss Maellard's dress) Past Pops: Mommy! Past Miss Maellard: Sorry Pops. Mommy's leaving. (Looks at Mr. Maellard) For good. (Miss Maellard packs her stuff and walks out the door and into a wagon; Pops cries and watches as Miss Maellard leaves and Mr. Maellard goes inside; the flashback ends) Mordecai and Rigby: Whoa... Miss Maellard: Now that I look back, I realize how upset Pops really was by me leaving. I didn't mean for him to be affected by it but Robert is greedy. While I have charities for children who need food, a family, or a education get what they need, he counts his money and uses it selfishly. Never helps others. Mordecai: Well Mr. Maellard rarely comes to the Park. Pops is there though. Do you mind come with us and see him? Miss Maellard: I will come. I shall bring Fluffy too since I know Pops wanted a little dog when he was little. Rigby: Great! Let's go! Miss Maellard: But how about I bring my car instead? Mordecai: Fine by us. (Miss Maellard pulls out of her garage with a pink convertable) Rigby: Sweet ride! Miss Maellard: Thank you. Now let's go. (They all drive out of the manor and drive to the Park; scene goes to Pops who is still sleeping when a car horn is heard) Pops: (Wakes up) Huh? (Pops goes to his window and sees Mordecai and Rigby walk to the house; Pops goes downstairs) Pops: Mordecai, Rigby, where did you go? Rigby: Pops, we have a surprise for you. Mordecai: Lolli! (Lolli walks into the house and to Pops who is shocked) Pops: Mother..... Miss Maellard: 'Pops..... (''Pops cries tears of joy and hugs his mother who is also crying tears of joy) '''Pops: Mama, I have longed for this moment. I missed you. Miss Maellard: I missed you too. Pops, I'm sorry I had to leave. But I couldn't handle your father so I had to leave. Pops: Oh, I understand. But I can't wait for Papa to see you! Miss Maellard: Um.... Pops....I don't think I should be seen by him. Pops: Why? Miss Maellard: I don't think he's forgiven me for leaving you two. (Benson comes down the stairs) Benson: Um Pops. Who is this? Pops: Oh! Benson, this is my mama, Lolli Maellard. Mama, this is Benson. He is the park manager here. Benson: Oh, well it's very nice to meet you. Miss Maellard: Likewise. Mordecai: We found her online and thought that we would bring her here to see Pops. Benson: Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Maellard is coming in a few minutes to check on the park. Miss Maellard: Wait, when will he be here? (A horn is heard; Rigby runs to the window and sees Mr. Maellard walk up the stairs) Rigby: Like 5 seconds. (Mr. Maellard walks in and sees Lolli, he stops) Mr. Maellard: Lolli. Miss Maellard: Robert. Mr. Maellard: What are you doing here? Miss Maellard: Mordecai and Rigby came to my manor and I came to see my son after over 100 years. Mr. Maellard: Mordecai and Rigby? Miss Maellard: Yes. Mr. Maellard: (To Mordecai and Rigby) What gives you the authority to find her without my permission? Miss Maellard: Robert, do you NOT want me here? Mr. Maellard: (To Miss Maellard) You don't know how much you affected me and Pops once you left. I will never forgive you for the troubles you have caused us. Miss Maellard: If that is how you feel, I'll leave. And I'll never come back. How's that? Mr. Maellard: I would like that. (Miss Maellard gasps, starts tearing up, runs to her car and drives away) Benson: Um, Mr. Maellard- Pops: Father, why would you do that? I was glad she came and then you made her leave?! Bad show, bad show indeed. (Pops runs to his room and Benson runs after him) Mordecai: Mr. Maellard, that was cold. Mr. Maellard: What do you mean? Mordecai: We did something nice for you and Pops and what do you do? Reverse it and ruin everything. She was right, you are selfish and greedy. (Mordecai and Rigby go outside and Mr. Maellard has a stressed look on his face; Scene goes to Mordecai and Rigby back at the Maellard Manor) Mordecai: Miss Maellard, are you there? Miss Maellard: Go away. Rigby: Look, we didn't know he would come back. Miss Maellard: I said go away. Mordecai: Lolli, let us in. We want to talk to you. Miss Maellard: JUST GO AWAY! (Static is heard) Rigby: Wow. Mordecai: Aw man. What are we gonna do now? Rigby: Hm....Dude, I have an idea! Mordecai'': ''What? Rigby: What if we trick both Mr. Maellard and Miss Maellard to go somewhere where they can't leave and they will have to makeup to leave? Mordecai: Dude, that idea is genius. (Scene goes to Rigby with a cage with a sheet over it) Rigby: (Cheerfully) Oh Miss Maellard. Miss Maellard: You're still here? I told you and Mordecai to go away. Rigby: Oh, alright. I just thought you would want to get Fluffy back! (Rigby takes the sheet of the cage and it has Fluffy barking in it) Miss Maellard: Fluff Fluff?! How did you get her?! Rigby: Raccoon secrets. If you want her, you gotta take her from me. (Rigby drives the Cart away fastly and Miss Maellard drives her car out of the gates after Rigby; Scene goes to Mordecai putting black paint on Mr. Maellard's limousine) Mordecai: Hey Maellard! (Mr. Maellard looks out the door and sees his limousine thats now black) Mr. Maellard: My limousine! Mordecai: Come and get me! (Mordecai laughs and runs; Mr. Maellard follows him; Mordecai gets out a walkie-talkie) Mordecai: Rigby, you there? Rigby: Yep! I got Miss Maellard chasing me. Mordecai: And I got Mr. Maellard chasing me, but kinda slowly. Rigby: I'll be there in a few minutes. Mordecai: Okay. (Rigby drives the golf cart to the bathrooms and runs in there while Miss Maellard runs after him; Mordecai runs into the same bathroom and Mr. Maellard speed walks to the bathroom; Mordecai and Rigby get out and lock the door from the outside) Mr. Maellard and Miss Maellard: Mordecai! Rigby! Let us out now! Mordecai: No. Rigby: You two have to learn how to get along with each other. We can be here all day and night if we have to. Mordecai, I'll get Pops. Mordecai: Alright. (Rigby runs to the house while Mordecai stands next to the door waiting for him return; Scene goes Benson and Pops walking down the stairs and Rigby runs in) Benson: Whoa Rigby, slow down. Rigby: Pops, you gotta come now. Pops: Why? What happened? Rigby: You'll see. Come on! (Rigby runs and Pops and Benson follow him; they get back to the bathrooms; yelling is heard in the bathrooms) Benson: Who's in there? Mordecai: Mr and Miss Maellard. Benson: What?! Get them out of there! Rigby: Listen to our plan. We put them in here so they can learn to be together and not hate each other. Pops: That is a good plan. Benson: Guys, Mr. Maellard could fire you for this! Mordecai: We'll have to wait and see what happens in the next few hours. (Goes to inside the bathroom and Mr and Miss Maellard aren't looking at each other) Miss Maellard: I hope your happy. Mr. Maellard: What? What did I do to make you like this? Miss Maellard: Oh let's see. Never played with Pops, never spent time with us, you spent your time counting your money for which you gave them NAMES, shall I continue? Mr. Maellard: Well excuse me. You aren't the one who had to pay bills, pay workers, make sure everything was in stock and in order, and keep a business and have a family at the same time! Miss Maellard: Well when we needed you the most, you weren't there! (Starts crying) I didn't want to leave you and Pops but I couldn't handle being ignored anymore. Mr. Maellard: Ignored? Lolli, I would never purposly ignore you. You and Pops were the two people I had loved the most. But now that you say that stuff......I guess I did trade you for my greediness for money. I'm sorry honey, I never saw what I was until you told me. I feel terrible about what I did to you and Pops.....Can you forgive me? Miss Maellard: Oh....Robert.....I forgive you! (They hug) Mordecai: Guys, are you okay? (They walk out and are holding hands) Pops: Mama, Papa, did you learn your mistakes? Mr. Maellard: Yes, we did. Pops, I'm sorry for how I treated you as a child. Can you forgive your old man? Pops: Always Papa! (Pops hugs them) Miss Maellard: You know, I still have the wedding ring. Guess I can wear it again now that we're together. Mr. Maellard: We never had a honeymoon. How about Hawaii? Miss Maellard: Perfect! (Scene goes to Mr and Miss Maellard in his limosuine with "WE RE-MARRIED!" on the back of it) Mr. Maellard: Benson, Pops, you two will keep this park clean and in shape while I'm gone, right? Benson and Pops: Yes. Mr. Maellard: Good. As for Mordecai and Rigby, thank you for getting us back together. Miss Maellard: We couldn't have done this without you. Mordecai: It was nothing. Mr. Maellard: You know, I'll give you raises for helping us! Benson: How come they get raises and I don't? Mr. Maellard: Do you want to be fired? Benson: On second thought, I like my paychecks. Miss Maellard: Well, tata! (Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, and Pops wave as Mr and Miss Maellard are driven away and drive into the sunset; The Episode Ends)